Daniel Fleming
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Daniel Fleming is the third person to be met in the story Chiasmata. He has the power of the Velocity Tinkerer, granting him telekinesis. He is the past form of Motor. Daniel is an albino, as his white hair and pale skin signifies. Charactistics He is a bossy guy from the USA, and likes to be in charge. He is not frightened easily, a fact he takes pride in. He is often found commanding others around, which they don't always like. He is sometimes a little snooty and or stubborn, especially if he has his heart set on something, and it looks like he may not get his way. However, this has also kept him from many disasters and is always there for moral support. His role in the story Chiasmata He first appears to Aidan and Sam throwing pebbles. After a harsh confrontation, Daniel shows as a first the void walls surrounding the Location, as it is the reason why he 'can't just blow up this dump and escape'. He meets up with Bonnie and they show their immediate dislike of eachother. Daniel gets frustrated when he fails to turn the valve needed to enter the Location, and at first doesn't even notice his side-effect setting in until Sam reminds him of it. After they meet as a group and the Autobalancing act happens, Daniel ends up in the halls of Arbiter with Sam. He, fully knowing what the implications of the halls are, doesn't want to enter them but still has to tag along. When Sam accidentally awakens Arbiter, he tries interacting with their tomb. This try results in a 'pop': his entire skin flakes, even showing blood under it. The group gets collected again, this time by Archivist, who relocates them safely to the 'shadow' of the Location. Here, Daniel reveals he can 'kinda feel where things are' and that he can make himself fly. He ceases talking to Sam and later, Ash, when he hears Jacqueline entering, going to check up on her if she is alright instead. Archivist reveals himself and after a talk with Ash and Sam, he circumvents the void walls, allowing Daniel and Jacqueline to talk to them. He is confused and mildly irritated by the strange physics this Location adheres to. His life as Motor Daniel is the real name of the character Motor who attends the Benefactor's League. In contrast to Bonnie, who grew just slightly unhinged as Augment, Daniel grows even more grumpy and careful than he already was. His powers also grow, and this makes him a valuable asset to the League despite him being uncoorporative now and then. He doesn't think much of his teammates. He thinks of Flicker as a troll since the by her created holograms aren't physically there and don't set off his 'extra senses' as he calls them. He doesn't think Device takes things serious - he even saw him playing cards with Harlequin. And he does not like that Adamant always knows what you're thinking, as she usually proves him wrong on things. Speculation about his past life Daniel is, like Sam, one of the ones who knew at least one superhuman prior to his arrival in the Location. He might've known about the Cold Lights following that logic - if you know that he has also worked at the Chiasm Syndicate at some point. His flavour quote at his civilian reference is 'I went to war.' This can be taken in two contexts: that he has been an actual soldier at one point in his career, or that he went to a metaphorical war, which may be something mental. He might have been a stereotypical lazy DJ, as he's implied to spent his time with video games. When asked about his dearest memory, the thing is spoilered out - there's certainly something in his backstory. He was hindred by his albinism, as it didn't allow him to stare at screens for very long. In other universes Daniel is in the PMMM AU a Puer Magi. He is maybe the character we know the most about. His information sheet is to be viewed here. He is, like Bonnie, a veteran Puer Magi (male form of Puella Magi) and helps newbies getting used to the system as a member of the Benefactor's League. While Bonnie was taken because of her endurance and strong regeneration, Daniel has a different secret. He is able to use his witch as demonstrated in something known as doppel technique. Due to this fact, he is in fact the only one whose Witch has a clear image. His wish before the Cold Light hit was: ‘''Oh God...If I’m hit...I’m screwed...What did I do wrong? I just want to be special in a good way for once, and this is what happens!’ He is the only one whose eyes do not match their text color. The artist says about this the following: '''The thing with the eyes is something known as 'Supernatural Gold Eyes'. I put it in because I decided every character would have their theme color on their scleras, but Daniel's color was already the same as was on his eyes. So they became this. In the AU I was working on at that time, he was a Shaman, and yes, the trope was played straight.' There is also a text noting that his design was strongly based on a Shinto Miko, and the red and white ribbons around his head are given as examples. Trivia * Daniel appears (be it as Motor) on the Chariot card of the Electrophoresis tarot. * His associated color, #FF5400, is the inverted form of his dancestor's associated color, #00ABFF. ** His color is called 'International Orange'. * He is dark-skinned without his albinism. * Daniel has told at least three times his name is Daniel and not Dan. He is the only one having to correct his name repeatedly. * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under him (運動) read 'Motion'. They are the same characters used for 'sports'. * Daniels life number using Pythagorean numerology is 9. He is the only one to do so. * His and Bonnie's civilian forms are looking at eachother. Gallery ohayoudaniel.gif|Ohayou, Daniel! warning3.png|Daniel making himself fly by using his power on himself. Danielcivilianform.png|Daniel in his civilian form. Danielfuture.png|Daniel's future form, Motor. 04 Daniel Fleming - Copy.jpg|Daniel as he appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) 07.png|VII - The Chariot Category:Eukaryota Category:LUCA group Category:Benefactor's League members